


Red Handed Run

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was. Was. So much. Blood. And. And. And I. I didn't. I came here. I. I. There was. No where else would. I can't go. Jason. Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed Run

\--- 

Tim breaths hard as he runs, he can feel the blood on his hands and the wetness seeping through his gloves as the blood cools and spreads, his footprints are red and he'd still running because there was so, so much blood. 

He didn't know what to do. 

He didn't know where he was running to until he slowed, only for a moment only to keep going forward as he feels his lip units burn and his heart beating in his head, like his thoughts are being drowned out by the sound he can feel through his while being. He knew where he was going now even if that meant he had to go through some one else, even if he had to do what he just did again and again and again, even if he had to kill someone, he had to get there. 

It was the only safe please for him now. Well, he hoped it was. If he couldn't go there there wasn't any point to running, fighting, living. He had to get there, he had to get to Jason. 

With a final push and a jump that leaves him dizzy and with a possibly sprained wrist as he lands awkwardly on the roof top, he launches himself to wards the dirty white door that he knows is broken but still guarded by cameras, leaving vivid red hand prints behind him and faint foot prints that look out of please even in the filthy hallway he jogs towards Jason's door, grateful that it was on one of the higher floors. 

Before he even turns the corner, the door to the apartment is thrown open by Jason, gun in hand and eyes wide as he look at Tim. His arms curl around the trembling boy as he collapses forward, bloody hands grasping on to broad shoulders and trying to remain upright as he gives in the the panic that kept him moving forward, gasping for breaths as he tries to speak. 

"There was. Was. So much. Blood. And. And. And I. I didn't. I came here. I. I. There was. No where else would. I can't go. Jason. Please." 

He looks up, eyes wide and clouded by tears and fear and panic. He looks up at Jason, his last safe please and he looks for understanding as the man looks down at him. 

"There was no where else. I couldn't. I wanted. Please."

Arms still cradling the younger male in front of him, Jason seems to snap out of his shock. 

"Are you hurt?" he asks, looking down to the blood covered bundle of nerves and panic in his arms, pulling Tim forward even as his feet scramble and slip against the wooden floor, closeting the door and sliding locks in to place he leads Tim to the sofa, the blood doesn't matter right now. 

Tim whimpers as they move. "My wrist maybe. I don't. Jason." 

"Yeah?"

Tim whimpers again as he looks down, refusing to let go of the hold he has on Jason, even as the older moves him to sit in his lap as he inspects Tim's hurt wrist. 

"It's not broken." He mutters, almost as an after thought as Tim pulls their hands together, fingers resting neatly by one another, both bloody and shaking, one more so than the other. 

"It'll be okay Babybird." He whispers it like a secret even as Tim shakes his head, mouthing protests agains Jason's throat as he pulls himself closer, or maybe Jason pulls him closer, it doesn't matter, not really. 

The only thing that matters is that he's here, he's alive and he survived, they both did. 

"We'll be okay."

\---


End file.
